Come With Me
by Gremory chan
Summary: Musim Hujan yang dingin,memang selalu membuat beberapa orang gampang sekali terpancing oleh suasana,emm..mencari sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri mungkin. Warning : Lime/Lemon , Typo, maybe Ooc.


Come With Me

Story : ©Gremory chan

Disclaimed : ©Mashasi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Warning :Mungkin banyak Typo,alur ga jelas ,Lime,Jelek.

* * *

Come With Me

.

.

.

Ditengah derasnya hujan dikota Konoha sore itu,terlihat gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dan berwarna indigo nampak berlari-lari kecil menuju kediamannya, hujan yang dari tadi menjatuhkan diri kebumi sejak siang tadi membuat seragam dan juga tubuh gadis itu basah setelah turun dari taksi yang mengantarkannya sampai halaman rumahnya.

Dia menginjakkan kakinya kedalam rumah,setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatu hitamnya yang juga basah,dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamarnya yang berwarna putih didominasi warna ungu kesukaannya.

Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang tidak bisa ditebak,kadang hujan dan kadang juga cerah,membuat gadis bermanik violet itu tidak menyiapkan payung atau jas hujan.

Hinata Hyuuga nama gadis berwatak lembut dan cantik tersebut,dikamarnya Hinata segera melepas seragam basah yg dipakainya lalu melempar pakaian itu kedalam tempat baju kotor dan menggantinya dengan handuk mandi untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Merasa lengket dan dingin karena air hujan,Hinata memutuskan untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya.

Air hangat bath up sudah ia siapkan,lalu melepas handuknya dan segera menceburkan dirinya kedalam air hangat bath up.

Hinata menggosok lembut lengan dan tangan kanannya,lalu tangan kiri dan menggosok lembut lehernya,payudara besarnya pun tak luput dari gosokan lembutnya,lebih lama tangannya bergerak disana,gosokan lembut tadi menjadi remasan,Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan geli yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat.

"ssshh..." Hinata mendesah lirih masih memejamkan matanya,merasa terlalu lama dikamar mandi Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya,dan menyelesaikan mandinya dengan segera.

Setelah memilih-milih baju santai dan mengenakannya Hinata turun kebawah menuju dapur dan membuat secangkir jahe untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya,lalu kembali kekamarnya untuk bersantau lagi.

Gadis cantik itu merebahkan dirinya ketempat tidur berukuran king size bersprei ungu bercorak hati,setelah kejadian dikamar mandi tadi ternyata masih menyisakan rasa aneh,rasa ingin disentuh oleh seseorang lelaki,ada sesuatu yang harusnya ia keluarkan,Hinata gelisah.

Masih dengan berbaring ia mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak dimeja lampu disamping tempat tidurnya,membuka-buka aplikasi ponsel dan gadis penyuka es krim itu tidak menemukan kesenangan disana.

"haaaah...membosankan sekali," dengusnya agak bosan,lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu,yaitu sebuah aplikasi dimana dia bisa menemukan teman mengobrol secara yang lentik menyentuh sebuah aplikasi bernama Nimbuzz,setelah aplikasi itu aktif Hinata dengan rasa yang masih tertahan tadi mencoba membuka room dewasa,ia berfikir mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih nyaman.

_Seks Room- _Akhirnya Hinata bergabung diroom khusus dewasa itu dengan id name _Hime Violet-_ ,kedatangannya disambut banyak laki-laki yang ada disana,beberapa memilih untuk privat chat dengan satupun chat itu dibalasnya,ia merasa malas karena id id itu menggunakan nama yang kebanyakan cabul dan berfikir orang-orang semacam itu norak dan tidak berkelas.

Hinata lagi-lagi mendengus kesal dan meletakan smartphonenya disamping kepalanya,Hinata memejamkan mata violetnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

_Pop! _Suara nada pemberitahuan chat Nimbuzz masuk,Hinata membuka matanya dan memeriksa siapa yang mengirimi pesan.

_Orange flash : "Hi hime chan?" _ sapa id bernama Orange flash yang avatarnya bergambar siluman rubah wanita yang cantik. Id itu tidak berbau porno Hinatapun berniat membalasnya.

_Hime violet : "Hi juga Orange san..."_

_Orange flash : "Apakah aku mengganggumu Hime?"_

_Hime violet : "Eto... mungkin saja tidak"_

_Orange flash : "Syukurlah..."_

_Hime violet : "Kenapa?"_

_Orange flash : "Tidak...hanya ingin berkenalan...bolehkah?"_

_Hime violet : "Boleh saja."_

_Orange flash : "Siapa namamu?"_

_Hime violet : "Cukup panggil aku Hime,"_

_Orange flash : "Nama asli?"_

_Hime violet : "Cukup panggil aku Hime Orange san!"_

_Orange flash : "Baiklah Hime chan :),berapa umurmu?"_

Hinata mulai merasa malas dan bosan,setiap kali chating hanya itu yang ditanyakan mereka,apa tidak ada topik lain untuk Hinata tidak lagi membalas chat dari id bernama _Orange flash _itu,padahal berkali-kali pemilik id itu memilih untuk pergi kekamar mandi untuk buang air kecil,hujan memang menimbulkan udara dingin dan membuatnya ingin selalu buang air kecil.

_Orange flash : "Hime chan?You there..."_

_Orange flash : "Wanna seks with me?"_

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mengambil handphonenya,mata amethyst-nya terbelalak ,sedikit rasa marah namun ia tepiskan,bukankah memang dari tadi dia masuk room dewasa?dan itu berarti dia siap diperlakukan tak sopan oleh member disana,termasuk member ber-id _Orange flash._

Hinata yang penasaran coba menanggapinya,

_Hime violet : "Seks?tidak!"_

Sementara pria ber id Orange flash yang memiliki rambut kuning disebrang sana juga semakin penasaran,

_Orange flash : "Kenapa tidak Hime chan?!_

_Hime violet : "Aku belum pernah melakukannya,dan tidak akan melakukannya sebelum menikah,"_

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki yang sedang tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya dengan menatap layar laptop dihadapannya itu mengernyitkan dahinya,lalu dia mulai mengetikan sesuatu untuk membalas gadis ber id Hime violet yang avatarnya bergambar foto dirinya dari belakang,menampakan geraian rambut indigo yang panjang.

_Orange flash : "Lalu...apa yang kau cari diroom tadi Hime chan?semua member disana mencari pasangan untuk melakukan seks" _

_Hime violet : "Iee Orange san!aku hanya penasaran apa isinya disana" , _Wajah Hinata tampak bersemu merah.

_Orange flash : "Baiklah...aku beri tahu kepadamu apa isinya disana,disana tempat banyak orang ingin melampiaskan nafsu pasangan seks atau sekedar phoneseks,dan chat seks,"_

_Hime violet : "Phonseks?Chatseks?apa itu Orange san?"_

_Orange flash : "Melakukan seks dengan cara chating atau telephone,kau mau aku ajari?"_

_Hime violet : "Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

_Orange flash : "Kau pernah melakukan masturbasi sebelumnya Hime chan?"_

_Hime violet : "Tidak,pernah aku mendengarnya tapi aku belum berani mencobanya,"_

_Orange flash : "Aku akan mengajarimu Hime chan?mau?"_

_Hime violet : "Apa itu aman Orange san?"_

_Orange flash : "Tenang saja...aman :')"_

_Hime violet : "Ba-baiklah,ajari aku Orange san"_

_Orange flash : "Beri aku nomor telephonemu Hime,"_

_Hime violet : "+82480975505"_

_Orange flash : "Oke tunggu,aku akan menelponmu.."_

Hinata berharap-harap cemas menunggu telephone dari pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal,tak lama kemudian smartphone digenggaman tangannya berbunyi,dengan dada berdegup iapun menjawab telephone dari nomor baru itu.

"Ha-halo..." jawabnya lirih.

"Aha!Hime chan?" suara dari sebrang sana,suara yang membuat gadis Hyuuga itu semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Ha-i Orange san,"

"Kau nampak gugup Hime?" tanya pemuda bermata biru disebrang sana,yang juga berbaring diranjangnya.

"Aah...tidak Orange san."

"Baiklah...kau sudah siap?" tanya anak bernama Naruto itu.

"Sudah Orange san..."

"Pertama-tama,aku ingin kau melepas semua pakaianmu Hime chan," kata Naruto memberi instruksi.

"Baik.." Hinata mulai melepas kaos oblongnya,lalu bra 36B nya,hotpants warna birunya dan celana dalam berwarna hitam,semua telah dia loloskan dari tubuh mulusnya,tubuh Hinata saat ini sudah polos sama seperti disaat dia lahir bedanya tubuhnya yang sekarang nampak begitu menggairahkan."Sudah semua Orange san," lanjut Hinata setelsh melepas pakaiannya.

"Benarkah?" kalau begitu aku juga akan melepas pakaianku," kata Naruto dan segera melepas kaus putih polos dan celana boxernya, "Aku juga sudah melepaskan pakaianku Hime chan,dengan begini kita adil bukan hehe.. ?sekarang remaslah kedua payudaramu," perintah Naruto yang masih berbaring,matanya mulai terpejam,sementara tangannya mulai menggosok-gosok miliknya yang sudah mulai menegang.

Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto,tangan kirinya mulai meremas benda kenyal dipermukaan dadanya,ada rasa yang ia tahan..."nngghh..." desahnya pelan,manik lavendernya juga sudah tertutup menikmati gerakannya itu.

"Ayo sayang..lebih keras lagi...berteriaklah..." ujar Naruto memberi keberanian untuk Hinata yang masih malu, "Bagaimana Hime?"

"Geli..Orange san..emmh," desah Hinata,wajahnya yg putih kini semakin memerah bak tomat pemuda disebrang sana juga sudah mulai menegang akibat suara desahan Hinata.

"Ehh..mmh coba pilin putingmu pelan Hime,"Naruto kembali memberi intruksi,dan dituruti Hinata.

"Aahh..."

"Iyaa Hime chan..teruslah pilin putingmu,jika aku berada disampingmu aku yang akan melakukannya," Naruto semakin terangsang,begitupun juga dengan Hinata yang mulai memejamkan matanya,menikmati remasan dan sentuhan lembut yang ia lakukan sendiri terhadap tubuhnya.

"Aaahhh...ssssshh...aaaaahh..." Hinata mendesah pelan,bibir sexynya basah,berkali-kali dia menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan dorongan birahi.

"Ayo sayang mendesah yang keras...aku jilat putingmu,boleh kan?" Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mencoba untuk semakin membakar nafsu Hinata dengan kata-katanya,dan gadis penyuka es krim vanila itu semakin merasakan geli dan entahlah...rasa itu.

"Ssshhh...iyah Orange san,kau boleh menghisap putingkuh...aahhh..." jawab Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya,sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang telephone-nya.

"Aku mulai menghisapnya sayang,rasakan lidahku dipermukaan puting kecilmu... Eeeelllmh... ...aku jilat putingmu sayang..ehm.." kata Naruto,menirukan adegan mengulum puting dengan cara menjilat jari telunjuknya yang menimbulkan suara-suara erotis bagi Hinata.

"Aaahh...Orange san..." Hinata memekik merasakan sentuhan jari-jarinya diputingnya sendiri terasa lebih nikmat saat si-pirang disebrang sana mengecup putingnya,hal itu seperti nyata Hinata.

Naruto yang masih berusaha merangsang Hinata kini mulai melepas sendiri celana dalamnya,membuat benda disekitar pahanya itu mengacung tinggi,dan Naruto mulai mengurutnya dengan pelan, "Emmmh...Hime chan,aku diatasmu mencium lehermu..memainkan lidahku disana,ehmm...kau wangi lavender sayang..sshhmmm..."

Wajah Hinata tampak merah merona,memejamkan matanya dan meremas dadanya,jika saja ada lelaki normal yang melihatnya saat ini pasti sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menerkamnya.

"Eehmmm... Orange san.." Desahan Hinata semakin menjadi,dan kini sepertinya sudah tidak ditahan lagi.

"Iya Hime chan?kau menikmatinya?" tanya pemuda yang kini masih mengurut-urut miliknya yang masih menegang itu.

"Ssshh...Orange san...aaahh.." desah Hinata.

"Ehhmm...Hime,coba lebarkan pahamu dan raba vaginamu.."

Seperti terhipnotis,Hinata menurunkan tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk meremas payudaranya kebawah dan meraba miliknya yang ternyata sudah basah.

"Eehhmm...ba-basah Orange san emmh.." jawab Hinata polos.

"Ah baguslah Hime,coba kau cari benda kecil sebesar kacang disana." Kata Naruto memberi petunjuk kepada Hinata untuk mencari klitorisnya.

Jari lentiknya meraba miliknya sendiri,mencari sesuatu dilembah yang basah itu,setiap gerakannya membuatnya geli lalu mendesah,setelah beberapa saat jari lentik Hinata menemukan sesuatu seperti kacang itu,cassss...benda itu ketika disentuh rasanya nikmat sampai keubun-ubun "Sssshh...aahh...aku menemukannya Orange sanhh..."

"Ehhmm bagus sayang,mainkan terus jarimu disana..." Naruto berbicara sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya,merasakan nyeri yang nikmat dibawah sana,membayangkan gadis itu didekatnya sekarang,sedang dia sentuh dan dicumbui,sedangkan Hinata merasakan panas diperutnya,gerakan jarinya memutar-mutar tonjolan itu yang menyebabkannya,kedua insan manusia itu saling mendesah nikmat membayangkan diri mereka bercinta.

"Ssshh...aahhh...Orange san,aahh...aakuu..aaahh..." Hinata mulai kepayahan namun juga nikmat,ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dibawah sana.

"Ssshhh iyaaah sayang...kenapa?kau merasa nikmat haa?terus gerakan jarimu disana..sshh.." Naruto semakin terbakar oleh desahan-desahan erotis Hinata,wajahnya mulai merah dan gerakan tangan pada miliknya itu semakin dia percepat,sesuatupun ingin segera keluar dari sana.

"Aaaahhh...Orange sanh...ssshh...aahhku..aah ingin ..." Desahan Hinata menjadi-jadi sesuatu yang dia tahan dari tadi kini sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi dan "Aaaaaaahhhh...Or..orrange saaan..." tubuh mungil itu menegang diatas ranjang besarnya,tubuhnya melengkung dadanya membusung indah dan cairan kewanitaannya meleleh membasahi sprei ungunya yang indah itu,sedangkan pemuda berambut kuning disebrang sana meringis saat mendengar wanita yang hanya terdengar suaranya itu mendesah menyambut orgasmenya yang pertama.

"Aaaaarrrghhhh...Hime aahhh...aku jugaaah...aaaaahhh..." pemuda bernama Naruto itupun akhirnya memuntahkan lahar panas dari penisnya yang besar dan panjang itu,memejamkan matanya semenit,duamenit..sampai ia dapatkan kesadarannya lagi.

"Hhi..Hime chan?" sapanya lirih,sambil membuka matanya yang dari tadi terpejam.

"Hmm..Orange san?" jawab Hinata tak kalah lirih,

"Eeh..bagaimana rasanya Hime chan,hehehe...apakah enak?" tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh,

"Etoo...ah sudahlah Orange san,aku..aku rasanya capai sekali," jawab Hinata satelah sadar,pipinya kembali memerah menahan malu atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Orange san?bolehkah aku membersihkan diri dahulu?" tanyanya pada pemuda disebrang sana.

"Emmh baiklah Hime,aku juga ingin membersihkan diri,senang bisa meneleponmu," jawab Naruto dengan senyum diwajah tampannya,walau tau gadis itu tidak melihatnya.

"Iya Orange san,terima kasih." Hinatapun tersenyum malu-malu menjawabnya,entah mengapa hatinya merasa senang,setelah Hinata menutup teleponnya ia masih senyum-senyum sendiri diatas ranjang lalu tak lama tertidur dengan tubuh yang polos dan mengkilap karena keringatnya.


End file.
